


Les Rivales

by Amber_Brush



Series: Dames de Kaamelott [11]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Medieval Lesbians, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Well - Freeform, bisexuals, si vous avez de meilleures idées de titre je prends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Officiellement, Aelis haïssait Demetra.Secret Santa Kaamelott 2020
Relationships: Aelis/Demetra (Kaamelott)
Series: Dames de Kaamelott [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Les Rivales

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit lors du Secret Santa Kaamelott 2020. 
> 
> Musique : [_I Hate Everything About You_ – Three Days Grace](https://youtu.be/d8ekz_CSBVg)

Officiellement, Aelis haïssait Demetra, et vice-versa. 

  
  


Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : Demetra faisait toujours preuve d'une certaine hostilité envers les maîtresses les plus récentes qui débarquaient au château. Du moins, celles qui briguaient pour le cœur du roi. Bien des nouvelles venues en avaient fait les frais. 

  
  


Cela avait notamment été le cas avec Anna ou Azénor, avant qu'elles ne finissent par s'évanouir dans la nature - et elle avait peut-être son petit rôle à jouer là-dedans, on n'allait pas se mentir… Car Demetra savait montrer les crocs et défendre sa position, quand il le fallait. La maîtresse trop téméraire se voyait vite rabrouée et remise à sa place, voire tout simplement menacée. 

  
  


L'angle pour attaquer Anna, dont même la reine s'accordait à dire qu'elle était « bien mise », c'était celui de ses tenues toutes plus flamboyantes les unes que les autres. Demetra lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle trouvait ça ridicule.

  
  


Des petites piques comme « Vous essayez quoi, exactement, de ressembler à un arbre de la Fête de l'Hiver ? » ou encore « Non mais c'est permis par la loi, ce genre de robes ? » prouvaient toujours leur efficacité.

  
  


Et en parlant de loi, elle avait vite fait de rappeler à Azénor que les voleurs, on leur coupait les mains - et que le beau-père du roi semblait assez motivé pour appliquer la sentence lui-même, si ça pouvait aider. La malfrate et déguerpit vite, ça leur fit de l'air. Les rumeurs disaient que désormais, c'était une assistante de Venec.

  
  


C'était ainsi que Demetra régnait à la cour, en maîtresse principale incontestable et incontestée.

  
  


En outre, étant donné sa solide place auprès du roi, rares étaient celles qui osaient lui tenir tête. Seules les Jumelles, fortes de leur ancienneté, persistaient encore et toujours, en dépit de ses intrigues. 

  
  


Pas Aelis. Et pourtant, ça aurait dû être simple !

  
  


Depuis le soir où elles avaient été présentées l'une à l'autre, elle ne manquait pas une occasion de lui lancer des fions.

  
  


« Mais enfin, je ressemble pas à ça !

-Y a pas de risque, je vous rassure. »

  
  


Et encore, si ce n'était que les attaques sur le physique, ça irait toujours. Demetra se savait belle. Plus encore, comme l'avait fait remarquer Guenièvre avec maladresse, elle était “le type” d'Arthur. Or, n'était-ce pas cela, le plus important ? 

  
  


Mais dans les attaques d'Aelis, on comptait également la personnalité, le statut social, le comportement... Et tous les jours, leurs batailles recommençaient. 

  
  


« Petite paysanne !

-Prétentieuse de mes deux ! »

  
  


Car Aelis était fille de chef de clan, et elle « pétait plus haut que son cul », pour reprendre les termes de Demetra. 

  
  


Le pire, c'était qu'Arthur n'avait pas confirmé son rôle, pas légalement du moins. C'était surtout cela qui rongeait Demetra. Au départ, il était vrai qu'elle venait d'un milieu tout simple - rural, pour cracher le morceau. Et elle n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner son mode de vie chèrement acquis au profit d'une pimbêche tout droit sortie de Carmélide, fut-elle fille de chef de clan. 

  
  


De son côté, Aelis restait déterminée à se tailler une place de choix à la cour. Fille cadette, elle savait d'emblée n'avoir aucune part légitime dans la gestion du clan de son père, dont son aînée était l'héritière. Certes, sa sœur était influençable et lui cédait parfois quelques-uns de ses privilèges, mais cela restait des miettes en comparaison du véritable Graal qui s'offrait désormais à elle : une place durable à la cour de Kaamelott.

  
  


Pour les deux femmes, les enjeux étaient donc de taille. L'amertume de leurs piques n'avait d'égal que la violence de leurs affrontements. 

  
  


Souvent, ça finissait pratiquement en bataille de chiffonniers. Le seul truc qui les empêchait de se battre vraiment, c'est que ça faisait mauvais genre et que ce n'était pas terrible, niveau image de marque.

  
  


Ce qui était étrange, c'était que leur rivalité avait quelque chose de passionnel. Eh oui, difficile de passer ses journées à côtoyer quelqu'un sans finir par s'y attacher, en l'occurrence d'une manière malsaine.

  
  


Au fil des saisons, Demetra se rendit vite compte qu'elle était désormais obsédée par l'autre. Des rêves peu équivoques le lui avaient fait comprendre. Leurs joutes verbales lui revenaient en tête et elle rêvait de la bouche féroce de Demetra, d'un autre usage qu'on pouvait lui trouver…

  
  


Elle n'avait pas honte d'être attirée par une autre femme. Après tout, Guenièvre avait déjà bénéficié de ses tendres attentions, un soir où elles s'étaient rapprochées en l'absence du roi. 

  
  


Non, ce qui rendait Demetra dingue, c'était le statut de l'objet de son désir. Une autre maîtresse, et dangereuse, qui plus est ! La prudence aurait dû être de mise. 

  
  


Aurait dû. 

  
  


Demetra ne parvenait pas à cacher totalement ce qu'elle ressentait. Et ainsi, ses insultes se firent équivoques. 

  
  


« Dommage qu'une si belle fille cache tant de laideur intérieure…

-Vous pouvez parler ! C'est vous qui faites tout pour que je dégage du château. 

-Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas tenté de saboter la place de la personne qui était là avant moi, Jézabel ! »

  
  


Bien qu'ancienne paysanne, Demetra se vantait de savoir lire et d'avoir un peu d'érudition. Elle savait par exemple que son nom venait d'une déesse grecque, et elle avait également lu quelques passages de la Bible. Tout cela grâce à son père, qui avait lui-même appris tout cela dans son enfance auprès du prêtre du village.

  
  


En l'occurrence, sa pique tomba à plat. Bien que fille de chef de clan, Aelis n'avait manifestement jamais entendu parler de la figure biblique citée par son adversaire. Cela lui donna un autre angle d'attaque. 

  
  


« Comment ça, la petite Carmélidienne n'a jamais ouvert un bouquin ? 

-Je sais pas lire… mais ce n'est pas particulièrement utile pour être la maîtresse du roi, non ? 

-Détrompez-vous, c'est un érudit ! Et il aime les dames raffinées, avec qui il peut partager autre chose que la bagatelle… Comme moi, quoi. »

  
  


Aelis enrageait. En tant que cadette, elle avait été laissée dans l'ignorance la plus totale. C'était sa sœur qui avait appris à lire, à manier les armes et à manœuvrer en politique. Elle, elle avait dû se contenter d'une éducation rudimentaire. Le caractère sommaire de ses connaissances la mettait en fureur. 

  
  


Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la puissance de ses affrontements avec Demetra. Désormais, c'était une question d'honneur. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver incroyablement attirante cette femme sophistiquée et cultivée. Qui aurait cru qu'un tel joyau se trouverait au milieu des zircons ?

  
  


Et ainsi, leurs corps se frôlaient de plus en plus lors de leurs petits duels. Un compliment déguisé en insulte par ci, une main étrangement égarée par là… La tension montait, même si pour le reste du château, elles étaient simplement des ennemies jurées. 

  
  


Un jour, elles en vinrent presque aux mains, comme souvent… mais cette fois-ci, tout dérapa. C'était peut-être parce que, une fois n'est pas coutume, elles avaient le couloir à elles seules, sans spectateurs malavisés. 

  
  


Aelis avait plaqué sa rivale contre le mur, en la tenant par les poignets. 

  
  


« Ambitieuse, ambitieuse… C'est pas moi qui essaye de virer du château toutes les maîtresses qui me plaisent pas », lui murmura Aelis à dix centimètres de son visage. 

  
  


Le sang de Demetra ne fit qu'un tour. 

  
  


« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, que vous me plaisez pas ? »

  
  


Pour toute réponse, Demetra se contenta de l'embrasser. Pas seulement sur les lèvres, comme une adolescente énamourée. C'était un baiser furieux, qui comptait autant de langue que de dents. 

  
  


Elles se contemplèrent en silence, le cœur battant. 

  
  


« Je croyais que c'était vexant de me ressembler », conclut Demetra. 

  
  


Aelis poussa un gros soupir. 

  
  


« C'est peut-être pas si vexant que ça, si j'peux faire ce genre de trucs avec vous. » 

  
  


Elles se fixèrent avec intensité, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. 

  
  


« Ma chambre. Ce soir. Coucher du soleil », murmura Demetra dans un souffle rauque. 

  
  


Aelis ricana. 

  
  


« Comptez sur moi, ma belle. » 

  
  


Elle lui lâcha les poignets et lui adressa une oeillade peu équivoque. Demetra eut le bon sens de ne pas rougir. 

  
  


« On va voir si vous vous débrouillez aussi bien au lit avec moi qu'avec le roi », lui murmura Aelis en lui caressant le menton, avant de la planter là. 

  
  


*

  
  


La soirée en question, Demetra se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Inviter Aelis dans sa chambre ? Stratégiquement, ça n'avait aucun sens… 

  
  


Puis elle se souvint de ce moment exquis où elle l'avait plaquée contre le mur, et se dit que si ça lui permettait de se débarrasser de son obsession, ça aurait au moins eu une heureuse conséquence.

  
  


Bien installée dans son petit lit, elle entreprit de se caresser en pensant à l'autre femme. Oh, comme elle la haïssait ! La violence de cette émotion s'entremêlait de désir, d'une manière qui lui échappait complètement et dont elle ne voulait même pas comprendre la logique retorse. 

  
  


Elle explora donc son corps avec une paresse lascive, en profitant de n'être vêtue que d'une chemise de nuit légère pour créer de délicieux frottements entre sa chair intime et le tissu. Elle imaginait que c'était la sauvage Aelis qui la traitait avec une telle douceur, et le contraste de cette pensée s'avérait délicieux.

  
  


Trois coups frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de sa torpeur. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, elle se retrouva face à une Aelis qui affichait un sourire carnassier. Elle la fit rapidement entrer, pour éviter les témoins gênants. 

  
  


Sitôt la porte referméee, elles partirent à l'assaut de l'autre. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas un baiser chaste mais une véritable bataille, où la langue et quelques pointes de dents se taillaient la part du lion. Elles se mordirent la bouche, s'empoignèrent les seins, et une fois de plus, Aelis plaqua sa rivale contre une surface. En l'occurrence, le lit. 

  
  


« Depuis le temps que j'attends ça… », admit la Carmélidienne.

  
  


Un autre baiser accueillit cette révélation.

  
  


« Je savais bien que je ne faisais pas que m'imaginer des choses, se félicita Demetra. 

-Pas totalement », avoua l'autre, avant de partir à l'assaut de sa gorge. 

  
  


Elle prit garde à ne pas lui laisser de traces sur le cou, qui auraient été trop dures à expliquer, et lui mordilla les mamelons à la place, l'un après l'autre. Les gémissements étouffés de Demetra lui prouvaient que ce qu'elle accomplissait marchait bien. 

  
  


Après moult morsures et griffures sur les seins et sur son ventre sensible, Aelis lui lécha le nombril, puis releva le visage et demanda : 

  
  


« Vous voulez quoi ? 

-Avec vos doigts, est-ce que vous pouvez… Ah ! »

  
  


Aelis n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase pour toucher de la pulpe de son pouce un point fort sensible de son anatomie. Et la friction était délicieuse. Demetra ferma les yeux et laissa le plaisir monter en elle, comme une vasque que l'on remplirait à ras bord. 

  
  


« Plus lentement… Oui, c'est parfait. »

  
  


Son amante s'y prenait d'une manière exquise, à un rythme lent qui lui permettait de ressentir toutes les sensations. Elle savourait manifestement les gestes qu'elle accomplissait, sans doute forte comme elle d'une certaine expérience dans ce domaine. 

  
  


Lorsque la jouissance vint la prendre, Demetra exprima les délices qu'elle éprouvait par des râles saccadés, que la Carmélidienne vint étouffer de sa bouche. C'était si bon qu'elle sentit tout son corps se contracter, puis se relâcher. 

  
  


« Vous en voulez encore ?, lui demanda Aelis, avec une rudesse qui contrastait avec la douceur de sa main.

-S'il vous plaît », gémit-elle, à l'abandon. 

Pour ce second tour, sa maîtresse la pénétra de deux doigts, là encore avec une lenteur succulente. Quand le tempo ne convint plus à Demetra, elle supplia l'autre d'accélérer, ce qui fit encore une fois monter le plaisir en elle comme vague. Son second orgasme la laissa le souffle court et le ventre empli de chaleur. 

  
  


« À vous », trouve-t-elle tout juste le temps de souffler, avant de retourner Aelis, qui la chevauchait, dos au lit.

  
  


Là encore, elle déposa sur son corps un palmarès de baisers et de morsures non visibles. Aelis était elle aussi bruyante et exprimait par des gémissements gourmands tout le bien que cela lui procurait. Plutôt que de mordre ses tétons, Demetra les suçota, et apparemment, c'était reçu avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. 

  
  


De sa langue, elle déroula ensuite une traînée de feu sur le ventre de son amante, jusqu'au nombril, puis plus bas encore. Les encouragements de sa partenaire lui confirmèrent que c'était bien la chose à faire.

  
  


Lorsque sa bouche s'aventura dans l'intimité de sa maîtresse, ce fut sans surprise qu'elle la trouva déjà humide. À une cadence qui lui était totalement indiquée par Aelis, elle entreprit de la satisfaire.

  
  


« Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas », lui intima Aelis, et elle la taquina justement en ne lui obéissant pas complètement, afin de la pousser dans ses retranchements et de lui offrir la jouissance la plus tardive possible. Lorsqu'enfin, cette dernière arriva, Demetra se délecta de ses fluides au goût presque sucré, si différent du sperme. 

  
  


Elle revint ensuite au niveau d'Aelis, qui se remettait de sa petite mort.

  
  


« Je vous hais toujours, haleta-t-elle en voyant son visage penché vers elle.

-Moi aussi », la rassura Demetra en l'embrassant une dernière fois. 

  
  


Officiellement, Aelis détestait Demetra, et vice-versa. 

  
  


Officiellement seulement.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
